


Important

by Jarcinda



Series: Purple Paladin AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Shirogane, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Purple Paladin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarcinda/pseuds/Jarcinda
Summary: He wanted to protect her, giving her all the love, her parents couldn’t. He wanted to be the father Luna never had, be the family she never had. So Shiro made a decision on his own. When they get back on earth and peace is brought back to the universe … he will adopt Luna.A short One-Shot to my AU idea: Purple Paladin





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> This is a short One-Shot to my AU idea Purple Paladin. You should read my tumblr post before you read this OS. Read here: https://jarcinda.tumblr.com/post/179774460180/aupurple-paladin-okay-i-cant-get-this-au-idea

**But before you read this shit, please beware of one thing:**

You may have some struggles to understand my writing or see some huge mistakes. English isn’t my first language. Honestly, I’m really bad in English but I try my best. No one else corrected this text, so there will be many mistakes in it. If you have question, cause you didn’t understand something, you can ask me 😊 (pls don’t hate me for being bad at english D:)

 

* * *

 

It felt like a strong hit into her stomach, making her feeling really bad. And yet the day was really good. Allura got a distress signal from this planet called Zuna. Voltron and Luna with Hawk came to save the day. They defeated the Galra soldier and freed the Kingdome. The King threw a party for them and afterwards there should be a meeting to talk about an alliance. But the king didn’t seem to like Luna.

“Your presence won’t be necessary at the meeting. I’m sorry but this isn’t a place for a little girl! And after all … you aren’t a part of Voltron, aren’t you?” The words were spoken so softly, like a father would talk to his child, which made Luna feeling even worse. Of course, the others stood up for her. Shiro opened his mouth to defend the girl, but Luna stopped him. She would show how hurt she was. Not in front of the Alien King.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t understand much anyways. And I would love to take a look around your amazing place. If I’m allowed to of course.” Luna showed her respect with a bow. 

“Make yourself a home. May the other paladins and the princess follow me please!” The Alien made an inviting gesture with his hands. The entire team stared guilty at the purple paladin. Even when she gets insulted, she managed it to smile and being a charming person.

“But Luna …” – “All good, Shiro. I will have a look around. See ya later, guys!” Luna waved smiling and turned away. Shiro could tell that she was mad, but he had to attend the meeting. He hated this planet already. The meeting went surprisingly very well, beside the death glares from the whole team towards the king. Thanks to Allura’s charming way the alliance was settled. But the princess was also upset about the incident before, so she decided to speak up for Luna.

“I’m really glad about you joining us in our fight against Zarkon. But you have to beware about your behaviour towards the paladin! I won’t tolerate any insult against my soldiers ever again!” Allura spoke with a calm but dangerous tone. Shiro was glad, that Allura lectured the king. The little girl didn’t deserve to be threaten like that. Luna was an important member of Voltron. She and Hawk saved their asses couple of times.

“Excuse me?” The king looked confused. “When did I insulted one of your paladins?” Shiro gasped. More anger was boiling up in the team.

“Are you fuc …” – “Keith!” Shiro interrupted the red paladin. Allura gave them a gesture to shut up.

“King Belfa, you may not see it, but Luna, the girl you sent away before, is our purple paladin and an important part of our team. To suspend her from the meeting and insulting her can’t be accepted! She may not pilot one of the lions, but she is a very good fighter and she is the pilot of Hawk. They are a good team and saved our live more than once. She also saved your life! So, treat her with more respect or this alliance might break!”, Allura said harshly, giving the King an uncomfortable feeling.

“I-I’m sorry, princess. I didn’t want to disrespect any of your paladins. I apologize.”

“It’s not me you own an apologise. Luna is!”

“Sure …”

 

 

As soon as the meeting ends the team started looking out for Luna, still feeling sorry for her. It was Shiro who found her outside, near the castle of lions together with Coran and Mascha. They were sitting in a flower field chatting. Shiro took a moment to look at them. Coran, Luna and Mascha all three of them had a flower crown on their heads and it seems like Coran braided Luna’s hair with some flower in it, making her look like a princess. Mascha was curled up like a ball in Luna’s lap, while Luna was laughing about something Coran said. It was a peaceful image to watch and Shiro hated to interrupt it, but he had to talk to Luna. He cleared his throat, while stepping closer to them, catching their attention.

“Oh, hi Shiro! Meeting over? I made some flower crowns for all of you!” Luna smiled at him. The black paladin set down next to Luna.

“Coran, could you give us a moment?”, Shiro asked. Luna frowned at him. She knew exactly what he was up to, but didn’t feel like talking about it. Didn’t want to think about it. She just wanted to forget. Forget that she wasn’t a part of Voltron in the eyes of the universe. She was nothing, like always.

“Of course. Well, I enjoyed chatting with you, young lady, but I should heat back to the castle.” Coran stood up and left them alone. Luna focused on stroking Mascha. Didn’t want to hear, what Shiro had to say.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t attend to the meeting. You should have been also there.” Shiro apologized.

“Nah, don’t worry, I’m actually really glad I could skip it. Don’t be mad at me, but they are really boring”, Luna had to admit with a grin. Shiro looked surprised.

“You didn’t want to be a part of the meeting?”, Shiro asked confused. “Of course not! God damn, the most of the time I don’t understand anything. I’m ten years old, Shiro! Alliance, planning a strategy, policy … this isn’t interesting at all for me. I really enjoyed walking around with Coran and Mascha today. And I loved to make this flower crown for ya all. Just relaxing after a fight!”, Luna explained.

“Yeah … the meetings mostly are boring … but still … he insulted you! And I can see something is bothering you!” Luna’s smile dropped and she looked away.

“It’s … nothing …”, she mumbled.

“According to your reaction it’s not ‘nothing’!” Luna rolled her eyes.

“Shiro please! It’s dumb, it doesn’t matter! I don’t want to talk about it!” So, something was really bothering her. Luna completely turned away, avoiding his worried expression. It hurt Shiro a little bit. He wished she would open up more to him, so he could comfort her. But Luna always tried to deal with her problems all alone by herself.

“Sh-Should I get the others, so you can give them the flowers?”

 

For the rest of the day no one’s talked about the incident anymore. They preferred to comfort Luna everyone with their own way. They wanted to make sure, that Luna got a lot of attention and love, after being hurt. Luna was really thankful to them. Midnight already passed, when Shiro woke up from a loud knocking sound on his door. Confused he rubbed his eyes and turned the lamp above his bed on, lit the room with a dim light.

“Someone out there?”, he asked sleepily. His door opened and Luna entered the room with a pillow in her hands and Mascha on her shoulder. Avoiding Shiro’s gaze she stared on the floor as if it would be lava.

“Luna?” Shiro asked more confused. The girl didn’t respond. She set down on the edge of Shiro’s bed still looking at the floor. Was she sleepwalking? Shiro set up in bed and stretched his hand out to reach Luna. He wanted to grab her on the shoulder to check if she was awake, but suddenly she started talking. Shiro flinched.

“It brought back memories.” Luna’s voice was really low, but thanks to the silence of the night Shiro could hear her.

“Huh?” The black paladin didn’t know what she was talking about.

“The words of the king about me … not being part of Voltron reminded me of my old days back at the orphan home, when I was invisible for the world … unimportant … now I see … I’m not just invisible for the world … I’m invisible for the whole universe …”, Luna explained. Even in this dim light Shiro could see the trail of tears on her cheeks and more tears were about to upcoming. Shiro wrapped his arms around the little girl and pulled her gently on his lap, before he started drawing circles on her back.

“That’s not true. If you would be invisible, I couldn’t see you, I couldn’t talk to you. You are important! Remember the day we met you? You and Hawk took out two Galra cruiser at once! You saved your lives. Without you Voltron possible wouldn’t exist anymore! Don’t listen to this stupid king! You are part of the team! Okay?” Shiro looked down at Luna. She buried her face into her pillow, sobbing. Shiro’s heart broke hearing her crying.

“Hey, everything is alright. We need you. As a teammate and as a friend. No one else except you could fly Hawk. He chose you because he knows you are worth it being a paladin”, Shiro continued. “Thanks …” Luna looked up sniffling. Shiro gently wiped away the rest of tears on her cheeks.

“You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah a lot. Thank you, Shiro … Sorry for waking you up”, Luna apologized.

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine. You can bother me anytime. I don’t mind.” Shiro gave her a caring smile. Luna smiled in return and wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck, giving him a hug. In the end Luna decided to stay in Shiro’s room, because he gave her the feeling of being safe and protected. The team leader didn’t mind. He was glad he could help her and that Luna slowly opens up to him. He wanted to protect her, giving her all the love, her parents couldn’t. He wanted to be the father Luna never had, be the family she never had. So Shiro made a decision on his own. When they get back on earth and peace is brought back to the universe … he will adopt Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. It's very basic english I know, but I can't help, that english isn't my first language xD 
> 
> But I tried my best. 
> 
> Well there will be more One-Shot about Luna and her life at Voltron. One-Shots with Shiro, Adam and Luna as a family. 
> 
> Bye Bye :)


End file.
